


Knight Of Misery

by Ilerre



Series: The Walking Dead Prompts - Dixoncest / Dixcest [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Conversation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Grimes," Merle pinched his lips together and rubbed his forehead as the former cop turned to look at him. "I need to ask ya som'thin'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight Of Misery

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt submitted by Higgystar:  
>  Merle figures he might not survive, and tells Rick how to look after Daryl, like making sure he eats. ******

0

"Hey, Grimes," Merle pinched his lips together and rubbed his forehead as the former cop turned to look at him. "I need to ask ya som'thin'."

The man nodded and they both stepped out of the house, looking at the setting sun behind the rows of houses held in the Alexandria safe zone. "What is it, Merle?" Grimes asked quietly.

Merle wouldn't say they were friends, not like Daryl and Grimes seemed to be, but they had long ago buried the hatchet between them and became brothers in arms. "I need ya to do som'thin' for me," he muttered after a while.

Grimes tilted his head on the side and prompted Merle to continue with a nod.

"I need ya to take care of Daryl if som'thin' happens to me."

The other man frowned and shifted slightly leaning against the balustrade. "What're you saying Merle?" he asked in bafflement.

He huffed and heaved a great sigh. "Jus' what I said. I need to know Daryl would be well taken care of if anythin' happens to me."

Grimes pressed his lips together and rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course he will, Merle," he finally said in a heavy voice. "You know how everyone loves him, he won't be left alone."

Merle sighed in frustration. "I know that, I _know_ ," he pressed. "But…Daryl he's—he's fragile, okay? He not as strong as he wants people to think he is. He's just—he's just a scared kid, and if I'm not there to take care of him—" he trailed off and tightened his fists on his hips. "He won't let ya. He'll just withdraw… pro'bly hurt himself."

Grimes squeezed his shoulder once and let go. "Merle, I give you my words, I'll look after him."

Merle looked at him straight in the eyes, looking for lies or deceit, but when he only saw honesty, he felt his shoulder slump in relief, knowing the man would take great care of Daryl if he was to die.

"Aw'right," he sniffed haughtily after a moment. "I guess you're not so bad for a pig."

Grimes snorted and rocked on the heel of his boots. "Then I guess you're not so bad for a redneck."

The backdoor open and Daryl stepped out, immediately gluing himself to Merle's side, taking the cigarette Merle had forgotten on the edge of the railing. Sensing something had passed between the two men, Daryl looked up and stared at Merle, then at Rick. "What?"

Rick shared a private smile with Merle before nodding at them both and going back inside. Daryl watched him in confusion and didn't return the kiss Merle gently pressed to his lips. "Nothin', baby, jus' makin' sure Friendly and I are on the same page."

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> [SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
